


Will you do me the honour, of being my prom date?

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Chloe Beale is Beca's best friend and her crush. Jesse convinces her to ask Chloe to prom, but it doesn't go according to plan.





	Will you do me the honour, of being my prom date?

Beca was sat in geography class, spending more time glaring a hole into the clock as it ticked too slow for her liking. She’d abandoned staring at the board, her teacher’s voice rumbling into white noise. Beca turned her head to the side, watching as Chloe scribbled notes with intent onto her pad of paper. Beca’s, however, remained blank, and as she saw her best friend’s eyes flicker over at her non-existent work, she prepared herself.

“Beca, come on!” It was hushed, but harsh all the same, nudging her with her elbow. “You’re not copying off me again.” She didn’t look up; her head was tilted down whilst Beca was leaning back on her chair.

“But Chlo I’m so bored. I hate geography, no matter how much I write down I still won’t get it.” Beca switched her position, leaning on one hand so she was angled towards her best friend, forcing her to catch her eye. “And you always make more sense of it then I do, hence me copying your notes.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, sending Beca a little smirk that told her they were alright. It wasn’t rare for Chloe to fake annoyance, but Beca could see right through it. All she needed to do was send a grin in the redhead’s direction, and her resolve would break.

“You’re incorrigible Beca Mitchell.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Instead of replying, Chloe shot her one of her signature smiles, lip caught between her teeth, eyes sparkling from joy, her nose scrunching up a little. It made Beca’s heart pound, something she had found occurring way more often she would’ve liked. Sometimes it happened at the mere sight of red hair, those curls that bounced as she came skipping over to Beca’s locker in the morning.

It scared her, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it never went away.

 

* * *

 

 

“You should ask Chloe.”

It was one of those rare mornings where Beca arrived at school before Chloe did, meaning she had to spend time in homeroom with Jesse. Also meaning she was subjected to relentless teasing about her new crush, that only Jesse knew about, something she regretted telling him. It didn’t help that her new crush was in fact her best friend, Chloe Beale.

“I’m not asking Chloe to prom, don’t be stupid.” She was tapping a pen, with rhythm, on her school bag, the material muffling the otherwise obnoxious sound, had she decided to tap it against the desk.

The sun was streaming through the windows, burning the back of her neck despite her curtain of hair, so she shifted to move into the shade, scraping her chair at a loud volume as she did. A few heads turned her way, and Jesse stifled a snort, causing Beca to punch the side of his arm.

“Oi, that hurt.”

She ignored him, crossing one leg over the other whilst she ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not asking Chloe to prom.”

The event was about 3 months away, and the hype wasn’t dying down. Each day there was a new pairing, slimming down the high school’s single population to practically nothing. Even Jesse had a date. She remembered the moment Jesse came running towards her, telling her that Aubrey, captain of the school choir, had said yes. Beca wasn’t her biggest fan, so it was lucky he was too blinded by his own admiration to see through her fake smile. Though she wouldn’t admit it, the news disappointed her. She’d hoped, on some level, that Jesse would remain dateless and they could go together platonically, as friends. It was better then going alone.

“Just because you’re too chicken to ask her.”

Beca glared at him, and Jesse shrunk back into his shell at the sight. “No, it’s because there’s no point if I already know she’s going to turn me down.”

“How do you know that?”

She scoffed, turning fully towards him. “You really think, Chloe Beale, basically the prettiest girl in this school is going to say yes if I ask her to prom?” Beca’s voice had lowered, the fear of someone overhearing getting the better of her. She wasn’t exactly out and proud just yet.

He grinned, nodding his head as Beca rolled her eyes. “You’re deluded Jesse.”

“Am I? What reason would she have to say no?”

He was testing her, at least that’s what it felt like. She wanted to drop the subject, knowing at any moment Chloe could walk through those doors. The thought of her crush hearing any part of this conversation, sent her heart rate spiking.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that she’s straight, and I’m me. What reason would she have to say yes?”

Jesse sighed. “Don’t you see how she looks at you Becs? Because I certainly do. Maybe you don’t see it, but honestly what do you have to lose?”

“Just my dignity, my pride? Not that they’re that important anyway.” Her tone and smile were both dripping with sarcasm.

“Ask her. You won’t know her answer if you don’t.”

He had a point, a valid one, and the second she started to consider it, Chloe walked through the door. Her pace was quick, feet moving at a rapid pace before she dumped her book on the desk in front of Beca and Jesse. The words forming in her throat got lost as Chloe smiled, and she could see Jesse’s smirk in her peripheral vision.

“Sorry I’m late guys! You got my text, right?” She was animated, curls bouncing and eyes wide, as she placed herself on the plastic chair. “So, what are you talking about?”

Beca and Jesse shared a glance, both stuttering to cover up their tracks. Chloe raised an eyebrow, amused.

“J-Just you know prom.”

Beca cringed at Jesse’s words, hoping the redhead was paying more attention to him than she was her.

“Oh my gosh prom! I’m so excited for it! Are you excited for it Becs?”

“Nope.”

Chloe’s frown made her regret her words, but the redhead’s mood wasn’t affected. If anything, it seemed like her bubbly persona had just increased.

“Well you should be! I heard that Luke, you know Luke from Chemistry class, wants to ask you!”

Jesse snorted, making Beca send a swift kick to his shin that caused him to flinch backwards. Chloe’s expression died down to confusion, and a level of guilt began to settle in Beca’s chest. Chloe didn’t know about her sexuality, she didn’t know that Beca had only told Jesse, and she didn’t know because Beca was scared. She knew Chloe was open-minded and that she didn’t care about those sorts of things, but she didn’t want to risk it. And there was always a voice in the back of her mind that told her Chloe wouldn’t be okay with it, that somehow the nicest girl to ever grace the planet would be weirded out by the fact that she liked girls. It was a weak reason, but a reason nonetheless.

“Do you not want to go with him? He’s really nice you know.” Her smile was back, though it wasn’t as wide.

“He’s not my type.”

Again, Jesse had to attempt to keep his resolve, though Chloe was focused on Beca, therefore his expression went unnoticed.

“Why not? He’s pretty good looking.” She winked, and Beca could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

“I don’t want to go to prom with Luke Chlo.” _I want to go with you._

Though the words were inside her head, even Jesse knew what she was thinking. Chloe let it drop after that, spinning back round once the teacher announced her presence. Jesse tried catching Beca’s attention, but she kept her head down for the rest of the period, only glancing up when Chloe looked her way.

The bell rang, and the three went their separate ways. Beca found herself with a free period, so she headed to the music room, knowing it would be empty at this time. She sat on the piano stool and glanced around the room, her fingers placed themselves on the keys, and as she played the tune running through her mind, she had an epiphany.

 

* * *

 

 

It was lunchtime, so Beca found herself leaning against her locker, waiting for Jesse and Chloe to finish their class. Everything was planned, and her heart was beating with such fervour, she swore it was audible. Jesse was the first to appear, rushing through the crowd like a rabid dog was chasing him, earning a few glares from shoved students. She breathed out a deep breath once Jesse had reached her.

“Hey, you ready? I saw her walking out of class not too long ago so she should be here.”

Beca nodded, her eyes darting every which way, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt, so Jesse grasped both her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

“Beca, it’s going to be fine! She’s going to love it, okay?”

Another deep breath escaped past her lips, and she shook her hands to psych herself up, Jesse’s arms falling back to his sides. As they did, a commotion started up down the far end of the hall. Beca stood up on her tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse, but the crowd was growing and growing. Jesse began walking away, towards the gathering and Beca had no choice but to follow him. They weaved their way through, their height giving them a slight advantage over the looming jocks, and stopped once they saw a circle formed. Beca pushed, finally able to catch eyesight of the event, her heart sinking once it had.

Chloe was stood surrounded by people, beaming down at Tom, who was perched on one knee. He was smiling back, a board in his grasp and Beca had to blink a few times to read it.

_Chloe Beale Will you be my date to prom?_

The lack of originality would’ve made Beca scoff, had she not been so focused on holding back tears. Jesse was by her side not long after, a gentle hand resting on her arm in comfort.

“Chloe? Will you go to prom with me?”

No one noticed her smile falter, no one except for Beca. Blink and you’d miss it, but for a split second her grin didn’t reach her eyes, and Beca watched as her gaze flickered around the crowd as if she was looking for someone, as if she was looking for-

“I-I’d love to.”

Tom stood up and wrapped his arms around Chloe, it took a second for the girl to reciprocate, but Beca didn’t watch anymore after she had. She spun on her heel, and shoved her way back through the crowd, ignoring Jesse’s cries after her.

The further away she got, the more the cheers rang in her ears, as if they were taunting her. She didn’t want to see the smile on Chloe’s face as Tom asked her to prom, she didn’t want to feel the heartbreak when she watched it, she didn’t want Jesse’s sympathy. She just wanted a moment of solace.

The music room was empty, every chair vacant and no sound bounced off the walls or high ceilings. So, when Beca stepped through the double doors, her footsteps rang out against the silence. A huff of breath hung in the air, and Beca walked over to the piano resting in the centre of the room. Her fingertips brushed over the keys but no pressure was placed upon them, though it crossed her mind. She closed her eyes and allowed the images to seep through.

She imagined the piano, ringing out a beautiful song she’d memorized so flawlessly. She imagined singing every lyric to the love song playing on repeat in her mind. She imagined the smile of a perfect redhead, maybe a tear in her eye if she was lucky. But most of all, she imagined how fast her heart would beat when Chloe said yes. When she would smile so wide it hurt, wrap Beca up in her arms, and kiss her.

Instead she stood, alone, with nothing but her own thoughts as company. She lowered herself down on the piano stool, pressing a single key so it broke the painful silence. Though she jumped away when the doors squeaked open, turning her head as her hopes began to rise. But they fell, along with her slumped shoulders, when she saw Jesse’s figure.

“Wow, don’t act so happy to see me.”

“Now’s not the time Jess.”

She didn’t look at him, she couldn’t. Doing so would make her release all the emotions rattling inside of her chest, trying to force their way out. She kept her hands on the piano as Jesse continued talking.

“I’m so sorry Becs, I didn’t realise he had plans to ask her. If I had known I would’ve-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Her voice was quiet, because she knew if she spoke any louder it would crack, and there would be tears running down her face. “She said yes so it doesn’t matter anymore. She’s going with Tom and if that’s what she wants then I’m fine with that.”

“Beca…” He trailed off as she stood up, brushing past him to get to the doors.

It was quieter at the end of the corridor than it had been mere minutes ago, but she kept her emotions in check as a few stragglers wandered by. Jesse was out soon after, though she wished he hadn’t followed her. He tried to reach her, tried to get her attention but she zoned him out, leaning back against the wall with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Beca, are you okay? What’s happened?”

It wasn’t Jesse’s voice, she knew who it was and at the sound she almost stumbled away, trying to create as much space between them as she could. Chloe was standing, a foot away from her, eyebrows pinched with worry.

“Nothing, I’m fine why?” The lie was blatant, and Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I saw you walk away after Tom asked me to prom.” She tried to step closer, but Beca took a step back.

“Oh, I umm…. I wasn’t feeling too good.”

“Oh okay.”

“Congrats on that by the way. You and Tom are gonna have such a good time.”

The words hurt to say, scratching through her throat and cutting at her lips till they bled with misery. She was done with the twist in her heart, with the pounding in her lungs as they begged for air. She held her breath, knowing when she let it out it would appear shaky, weak, something she didn’t want to be in front of Chloe.

It was risky, but she bailed anyway. Walking straight past the pair and down the winding hallways until she was out of sight, leaving Jesse and Chloe in silence. Chloe stepped towards the music hall door, hand reaching out to pull it open when Jesse moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path.

“Jesse wh-”

“I don’t think you should go in there.”

She took another step forward to try and get past him, but he moved with her. “Chloe I’m serious.”

“So am I! I want to know what’s going on!”

She dodged right, tricking Jesse in order for her to run past him and into the music hall. It was dark, but when Jesse turned on the light switch she gasped. The ceiling was covered in fairy lights, stringing from one side to the other, and as Chloe looked down she saw a sign on the piano.

_To Chlo I know we’re best friends But will you make me the happiest girl alive, And go to prom with me?_

She brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

“She really went all out for you Chloe.” His face dropped. “Shit, I shouldn’t be telling you that stuff. I’ve gotta go.”

Chloe watched Jesse escape out the room, though she didn’t move an inch. Instead, she stood, staring upwards until her neck began to cramp. Imagining what would’ve happened, if Tom hadn’t have stopped her in her tracks.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was lying on her bed, eyes fixated on her patterned ceiling, letting the music seep through her headphones, drowning out any thoughts. It had been 2 days since she spoke to Chloe, two whole days. They rarely went two hours without interacting, but Beca couldn’t bring herself to text the redhead back. She’d left her on read for every message, ignoring the calls and the attempts at conversation at school. Beca couldn’t face it, she didn’t want to hear Chloe gush about her prom date or ask Beca if she was going. The answer was clear at this point. 

However, Beca was still unaware that Chloe knew about her ‘promposal’.

She heard a knock on the front door, but her dad was at home so she ignored it. Beca turned up the volume, so any muffled voices became inaudible. The music was so loud, that she couldn’t hear a set of footsteps making their way upstairs, and she had no knowledge of who had visited until her bedroom door swung open, causing her bolt upwards. And once she saw Chloe in the doorway, she pressed herself against her wall.

“Chloe w-what are you doing here.” She pushed the headphones off her ears, allowing them to dangle around her neck.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Chloe took a step forward, but Beca had no room to go backwards. “It’s the middle of the day why are you not at school.”

“I-I’m ill.” It was only in that moment that Beca was thankful for her pale complexion, it persuaded her dad to let her stay at home under the impression that she was sick, while he worked in his office downstairs.

“Bullshit.”

Chloe was annoyed, angry even, and Chloe didn’t get angry. One of her many notable features was keeping her cool, but Beca had forced her to the edge and she couldn’t keep it in anymore. Her arms were folded across her chest as she made her way closer to Beca, who was wishing the ground could swallow her up then and there.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Beca was shrinking even further into herself.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca would’ve felt proud had the circumstance in which she did it been different. “You’re not answering any of my texts, any of my calls. You don’t talk to me at school anymore, and you never visit your locker which is where we always meet up so I know you’re avoiding me. Don’t lie to me Beca.”

She let her head drop, breaking eye-contact and staring down at her lap. Chloe closed the distance between them and placed herself on the bed next to Beca, the proximity had the brunette’s heart racing a mile a minute.

“What’s going on? You usually tell me everything. Jesse’s been avoiding me too so I definitely know something is up.” She huffed, but Beca could tell she was more concerned than angry.

“I…It’s nothing Chlo, it doesn’t matter.” Beca was backtracking, trying to find any way to dodge this conversation, she knew exactly where it was heading.

“Well it clearly does.”

“It’s nothing, just leave it.”

Beca’s short, snappy remarks were not uncommon in their friendship, and Chloe usually brushed straight past them. But it seemed as if she’d had enough of Beca’s attitude, enough of the girl avoiding her at every given opportunity. She was going to get the answer out of Beca, whether her best friend liked it or not.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Beca’s arms lifted up, exasperated.

“Beca Mitchell.”

“Chloe Beale.” She was testing her, riling up the redhead in the hopes she would get frustrated enough to leave. But if Beca had learned anything about Chloe over the year, it was that Chloe Beale was as stubborn as hell.

She ignored Chloe’s glare, placing the headphones back over her ears. She could hear Chloe’s loud huffs of air. “Chloe just leave me alone, please.”

Instead of listening to the broken sound of the brunette’s voice, Chloe ripped the headphones away and unplugged them from her phone. Beca’s eyes widened so much, she swore they would pop out of her skull.

“What the hell dude!?”

“Why are you being like this?”

Beca stuttered, not used to the confrontational side of Chloe, at least not used to being on the receiving end of it. “Like what?”

“You’re so frustrating!” Chloe leapt up from the bed and began pacing around the room.

“If I’m _so_ frustrating, then why are you still here?” She hated each word that left her mouth, but it was for her own self-protection.

“Because I want to know!”

Beca’s eyebrows furrowed, finally catching Chloe’s gaze. “Know what?”

“I want to know why you were going to ask me to prom.” Beca froze, mouth open, posture stiff. “I went in the music hall after you left, and I saw what you did. Jesse tried to stop me from seeing it but…I saw everything Becs. I saw the lights and the sign, and the piano.”

Beca’s hands covered her face, and she tried to keep her composure, stop the tears welling up. “No, no, no this isn’t happening this isn’t happening this isn’t-”

“Becs?”

Beca was muttering under her breath, barely audible but Chloe caught it. She walked over to her, trying to get the girl to look up, so she could see her face. “Beca why were you going to ask me to prom?”

Beca lifted her head with a deep sigh, fixating her stare on anything apart from Chloe. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Beca come o-”

“I’m pretty sure you already know the answer Chloe, so I don’t know why you’re still asking me.” Her pitch rose, volume too. Voice filled with nerves, with worry, and Beca could feel herself breaking apart.

“Because I want to hear you say it.” Chloe felt a little cruel, but the way Beca had been acting towards her the past few days, justified it.

“Who cares anyway, you’re going with Tom! I don’t think he’d be too happy if he knew you were here, asking me this!”

“Tom doesn’t dictate everything I do Beca!”

They were both on the boarder of shouting now, and though Beca knew her dad would soon be thudding his way upstairs, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Why were you going to ask me to prom!?” Chloe felt as if she’d repeated herself a hundred times already, but she wasn’t giving up.

“Chloe just leave it!”

“No, not until you tell me!”

“Why do you want to know so badly, it doesn’t matter!”

“Yes, it does! For God’s sake Beca just tell-!”

“Because I’m in love with you! Okay!? I was going to ask you to prom because I’m in love with you! Is that what you wanted to hear!?” Her voice wavered, but she carried on. “Can you go now, please!?”

Beca’s arm was pointed towards the door, telling Chloe in more ways than one that she didn’t want her there anymore. A tear fell down her cheek, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe it away, so she did. Beca flinched at the touch, but it didn’t take her long to sink into it, allowing a few more to escape as she did.

“Beca…why didn’t you tell me before?”

She shook her head, pulling away from Chloe and letting out a sarcasm filled laugh. “Because you would’ve rejected me, thought I was weird or creepy or…I don’t know. You would’ve stopped talking to me, we wouldn’t have been best friends anymore. I didn’t want to lose you Chlo. Like I’ve probably lost you now.”

The defeat in her voice made Chloe’s heart break, so she took Beca’s hands and entangled them with hers, hoping it would make the brunette lift her head up. When it didn’t work, Chloe placed a finger under Beca’s chin to tilt it upwards, and after she had, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Beca’s. She felt her freeze against her, but it only took Beca few second to reciprocate. Bringing her hand up to curl it around Chloe’s neck, the sensation causing goose-bumps to run their way across the redhead’s skin. When they pulled apart they were both breathless, but wide smiles spread on their faces.

“Chloe, w-”

“I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.”

Beca’s jaw almost dropped to the floor in disbelief, how could Chloe feel that way about her, it was Chloe.

“You’re kidding right?” Chloe’s smile was enough to tell her otherwise. “B-But _I’ve_ been waiting do to that for so long.” She matched Chloe’s grin, but as a thought crossed her mind, her expression dropped and along with it, Chloe’s. “What about Tom?”

Chloe sighed, though this time it wasn’t out of frustration. “After I saw what you did, I went straight to Tom and told him I couldn’t go to prom with him. I told him that I was in love with someone else and that it was unfair on both of you. He wasn’t happy at first, but I think I hurt his ego more than anything. I told him to keep it quiet, and he was definitely on board with that.” Beca had to blink a few times to process the words, wondering if she’d imagined them.

“You…You’re in love with me?” She pointed at herself to avoid any confusion.

“I’m afraid so.” Chloe bit her lip, cheeks tinting red in a way Beca didn’t see very often, if at all. “I am so in love with you Beca Mitchell, and because of that, I want to know if you’d go to prom with me?”

Beca leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Chloe and pulling her down so they fell backwards onto the bed. She leaned up and placed another gentle kiss on Chloe’s lips.

“I’d want nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a second chapter, or not, where they’re actually at prom :)


End file.
